The Traitor Within
by highheelsandhearts
Summary: Dudley's ex punching bag related to Harry? Draco turning soft? Lucius as DADA teacher? R for later chapters. MIGHT HAVE BOYLOVE! but im not sure yet.
1. The Unknown Writer

Some of the boys starting at Stonewall High would say Mark Evans was. different. Well, they were right.  
  
Mark was a small boy, with messy dark blonde hair, and beautiful almond shaped shocking blue eyes. He had pale pink, full lips, and was built like his father, short and skinny.  
  
Mark lived in fear of all the children at his school. He was the community punching bag. He would often come home with black eyes and bruises. His father, Tom, would resort to the old fashion method and give Mark a steak to put on his eye. His mother, Bianca, did different. She made them disappear. Literally.  
  
Bianca Evans was a witch, along with her cousin, Lily Evans. They attended a school for people who could do magic, called Hogwarts School Of Witchcraft And Wizardry.  
  
Just in the previous month, Bianca was murdered, but Mark and Tom were told she died in a car crash. She was murdered by Lord Voldemort, for marrying a muggle, and for having a child with this muggle.  
  
At this moment, Mark was gazing out the open window onto Godrics Hollow with a light breeze playing across his face. Nothing moved out in the night, except an owl flying towards his house.  
  
He watched the owl for quite some time, and the longer he watched, the closer it came to his house. Then the owl flew over a lamp post, and Mark was baffled at what he saw.  
  
The owl was carrying an envelope.  
  
Then, still shocked, Mark made to slam the window shut, but there was no time.  
  
The owl flew in through his window, and dropped the envelope at the foot of his bed. And as quick as the owl showed up, it had disappeared back into the night sky.  
  
Mark turned to his bed, and picked up the envelope. It was made of a thick and heavy yellowish parchment type material, and it had curly letters in shining black ink, which said:  
  
Mr. M. Evans  
  
8 Timber Lane  
  
Godrics Hollow  
  
Surrey  
  
How do they know what room I sleep in? Mark thought. He quickly shoved it off to the side in his mind. He had more pressing matters to deal with.  
  
Mark turned it over. It was sealed with what seemed to be wax. Then above the seal was what looked like a family crest. It was separated into four equal sections. The one in the top right had a green background, with a serpent. The top left, maroon with a lion. Bottom left, canary yellow with a badger, and bottom right, blue with an eagle. Then in the very middle, there was a large letter H.  
  
He slowly slid his finger under the flap, being careful so he wouldn't get a nasty paper cut. As he opened it, he saw that the letter inside was also made of a yellow parchment and there was another piece of parchment with it. He took the letter out of the envelope and unfolded it.  
  
HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore (Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)  
  
Dear Mr. Evans,  
  
We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.  
Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31.  
  
Yours sincerely,  
  
Minerva McGonagall,  
  
Deputy Headmistress  
  
Mark then unfolded the next piece of parchment:  
  
Uniform First-year students will require:  
1. Three sets of plain work robes (black)  
2. One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear  
3. One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)  
4. One winter cloak (black, with silver fastenings)  
  
Please note that all pupils' clothes should carry name tags  
  
Course Books  
  
All students should have a copy of each of the following:  
The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1)  
by Miranda Goshawk  
A History of Magic  
by Bathilda Bagshot  
Magical Theory  
by Adalbert Waffling  
A Beginners' Guide to Transfiguration  
by Emeric Switch  
One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi  
by Phyllida Spore  
Magical Drafts and Potions  
by Arsenius Jigger  
Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them  
by Newt Scamander  
The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection  
by Quentin Trimble  
  
Other Equipment  
1 wand  
1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)  
1 set glass or crystal phials  
1 telescope  
1 set brass scales  
  
Students may also bring an owl OR a cat OR a toad  
  
PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR  
OWN BROOMSTICKS  
  
"This MUST be a joke," Mark whispered to himself, "Witches and wizards aren't real. They cant be. They just cant."  
  
With that thought in mind, Mark laid down in his bed, and stared up at the ceiling. "Maybe this isn't a joke. I mean, maybe that's why mom could do all that weird stuff. They way she would get dinner done in mere seconds. Or how she could make my pains go away. Where would I go to get all that stuff? What am I saying? This isnt true. Someone from school is just playing with my head again," thought Mark, "Maybe I should tell dad. He might be able to check over this letter, see if it seems real. Yes, that's what I will do."  
  
Mark sat up, and dressed in a hasty fashion. He slowly opened his door and creeped down the hall. He quietly opened his fathers door, and stood for a moment, before speaking.  
  
"Dad. Dad, wake up. WAKE UP!!!!!  
  
Tom shot up like a bullet, looking around.  
  
"What, what is it Mark?" asked Tom in a slightly panicked voice, "Is someone breaking in?"  
  
"No. Er, I think you should look at this. I was sitting in front of my open window, and an owl flew inside. It dropped this on my bed." 


	2. Bad News Hidden in the sandwich

A/N: Hey all, if you wanted to see the rest here it is. I'm not too good of a writer, so excuse my sucky vocab. On with the show.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Wh-what is i-it?" Tom asked, trying to stifle a yawn.  
  
"It's some type of letter. It's from a place called Hogwarts."  
  
"Hogwarts? That sounds familiar. I think I have seen it before. But I am not too sure. Let me think." There was a long silence, then after about 3 minutes, Tom got an interesting feeling in his stomach. "I know where I have seen it before. Your mother had a trunk. On this trunk was her initials. It was up in the attic, and I was looking for old pictures of her. I opened the trunk, and it had strange books in it. One of those books was called 'Hogwarts, A History'. I opened it, and Hogwarts is a school. For witches and wizards."  
  
A look of comprehension suddenly appeared on Toms face.  
  
"By George! That's why Bianca could do that freaky stuff. She was a witch. And I am guessing that, the reason why you got this letter is because you are a. well. a wizard."  
  
"A wizard. But I can't be. Well, I could but it is so hard to believe," Mark said in awe.  
  
"Son, I think you should go. Then, we could have a wizard in the house, and we would never have to clean again," Tom replied.  
  
"Yeah, you know what? I think I will go."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Since Harry had gone back to the Dursleys, they had treated him like a king. Uncle Vernon bought Harry all types of things, ranging from new clothes to a T.V. Dudley didn't like the attention his father was giving to Harry, and Harry thought it was creepy. Dudley didn't want to admit it, but he had gotten jealous when his father bought Harry a book. This book was quite interesting. Uncle Vernon had seen the book in a shop, and thought it was hilarious. When Vernon arrived at home, he handed Harry the book, and Harry laughed hysterically. It was titled, 'Harry Potter: the Life of a Mad Axe-Man'. After Harry read it, he started to appreciate Muggle literature. The book was quite interesting, because this Mad Axe Man claimed that ever since October of1981, he received millions of letters thanking him for delaying some Dark Lord from gaining full power.  
  
Harry had gotten many visits from people from the Order, and every now and then Uncle Vernon would invite them to stay for dinner. Harry knew that the only reason why Uncle Vernon was nice was because Moody would turn him into a Crumple-Horned Snorkack if he wasn't.  
  
Right now, Harry was sitting in the living room, with his trunk at his side and all his things ready to go. The previous morning, he received an owl that stated he had to go to Grimmauld Place, as for the reason that Sirius left all his belongings to Harry, so now Grimmauld Place was his.  
  
Mr. Weasley was on his way to pick Harry up. He stated that this time he would drive, instead of using the Floo Network.  
  
Harry heard the rumbling of an engine nearing, and peered out the window. Sure enough, there was the Ministry car, and Mr. Weasley waving out he window.  
  
"I'll see you guys next summer," yelled Harry, as he moved to pick up his trunk. But before he could, Uncle Vernon tore out of the kitchen at top speed.  
  
"No need. I'll get it Harry." Uncle Vernon offered.  
  
"Oh, all right," replied Harry, astonished again by his Uncles kindness, "Off we go then."  
  
Both men walked out of the front door, Harry carrying Hedwigs cage, and Uncle Vernon carrying his trunk.  
  
Mr. Weasley didn't believe that Uncle Vernon had the ability to reform, so when he saw Vernon carrying Harrys trunk, his mouth fell open, then closed it quickly.  
  
"Hey Mr. Weasley. Have a good drive?" Harry asked politely, not asking what he really wanted to know, just in case there was a Muggle walking by or listening to their conversation.  
  
"Oh, Yes Harry very delightful," Mr. Weasley said as he popped open the trunk, so Uncle Vernon could put Harrys stuff in the car.  
  
Uncle Vernon quickly put Harrys trunk in the trunk, and said good bye.  
  
"Good Bye Uncle Vernon. See you next summer!" Harry said loudly as Mr. Weasley pulled out of the drive way and started down the road.  
  
"So, Mr. Weasley, what's going on with Voldemort? Why wouldn't anyone tell me anything when they came to visit?" Harry asked with an angered tone, wanting to know the answer terribly.  
  
"Harry, calm down and hear me out. I have bad news."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N: So do you like it??? LOL cliffies!!! Tell me what you think... R&R... just do something!!! 


End file.
